


skintone constellations

by memento_amare



Series: of kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: (kiss: all over his face)when you look at him, you see the heavens.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: of kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	skintone constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I uh ,, deleted this by accident sorry !!! it's up again :">

“tadashi, baby, you’re dozing off.” below you, on the carpet, he only gives a faint noise of acknowledgement.

you close your textbook, regarding him with a frown. 

“come on, sit on the couch, don’t stay down there.” you pat the space beside you. he doesn’t budge. “please. you’ve been working the past two hours.” after a breath, he relents, closing his laptop. 

he hoists himself up beside you on the couch. you frown at the bags beginning to form under his eyes. 

gently, you tug him down, letting him rest his head on your lap. you begin to run your fingers through his hair, smoothing through the dark green locks. the furrow of his brow visibly eases.

“feel better?” you whisper knowingly. he hums in acknowledgement, eyes fluttering closed as he begins to relax into your ministrations. 

eventually, your fingers stop carding through his hair in favour of drawing light patterns all over his cheeks, following each freckle to the next in an imaginary connect-the-dots game. 

( _angel’s kisses_ , some people call them. you can’t help but agree. he was made with heaven in mind.) 

your fingers dance on top of his eyelids and the bridge of his nose, and his eyes begin to open when you trace the bow of his upper lip.

you smile a little before leaning down to press a chaste kiss right where your finger was. as you pull away, you draw some satisfaction at the way his cheeks are dusted a pale pink.

“hi.” he mutters shyly. his eyes light up a little when they meet yours, tiredness making a little room for affection.

“hi, tadashi.” you place a another peck on the tip of his nose, loving the way it scrunches a little every time you do. “you can sleep if you want.” your fingers card through his hair again.

“only if you lie down with me.” 

it seems that he’s fully in the rest mood now, and you grin before nudging his head as a cue. he sits up a little, moving away from your lap to let you lay on the couch with him. his arms wind around you, keeping you from falling off the edge.

when you’re this close, his warmth envelopes you: the feel of his arms, the warm breath fanning across your face, and the scent of his fabric conditioner all come together into this moment. his gaze darts to you, giving you a soft smile which you return.

his gaze has always held such _warmth_. your heart swells as you look at the glimmering stars that have pulled you into becoming a lover of the infinite.

the universe cannot simply be contained. it spills into the constellations along his skin and the light of his laughter, a representation of the heaven that he carries within him. you’re unbearably soft for this boy.

you lean in once again to litter kisses on his cheeks, ghosting over the bridge of his nose. he giggles. 

“i thought we’re supposed to be relaxing.”

you hum. “aren’t you relaxed?” he chuckles again.

“oops, i meant sleeping.” you pout a little.

his freckles are stars and your lips are laced with space dust. you’re an astronomer—or perhaps a storyteller of old—chronicling stories to be remembered in the constellations you trace on his skin.

perhaps you’ll continue the storytelling another day.

“fine.” you press a final kiss on the tip of his nose. “good night, tadashi.”


End file.
